


Friday Night Confession

by plaidpains



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidpains/pseuds/plaidpains
Summary: “Okay I admit it!” Buck responded a little louder than he intended. “I am head over heels for Eddie Diaz. I am so deeply in love with that man that I don’t know what to do and-“orBuck accidentally confesses his love to Eddie.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 340





	Friday Night Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I just thought this would be cute little thing to write and take a break from my other works. Enjoy :)

Buck looked over the crowd at the bar trying to find his friends. His eyes landing on a booth in the corner. 

The group waved Buck over. Maddie and Chimney snuggled against one another waving excitedly at him. Karen and Hen wearing the same smiles as they made space for Buck to sit. 

Buck couldn’t help the stupid smile on his lips, his friends just made him happy. “Buckaroo!” Chimney cheered as if he hadn’t seen Buck the day before on shift. 

“Chimney here has had a bit much to drink” Maddie giggled. “Okay I did too” she grinned like a child on Christmas morning. 

Buck rolled his eyes smiling at their antics. “Eddie didn’t come with you?” Hen asked raising a brow slightly. 

Buck looked back at her confused. “No why would he?” sure him and Eddie were together more so than not but that didn’t mean they had to go everywhere together. It would be great if they did though. Buck swallowed down his desires and instead smiled tightly at his friends. All of them snuggled against their significant other while Buck’s arm felt cold, Eddie’s arm usually pressed against it. 

“Well you two do go everywhere together” Karen pointes sipping her drink. 

“Yeah that’s because Bucks in love with Eddie” Chimney giggled as Maddie’s eyes widened before she joined him. 

“What?” Bucks face painted in shock. Of course he liked Eddie. He is Bucks friend after all. And well maybe Buck had thought about being more than friends more than he’d like to admit but it just isn’t possible. Eddie didn’t like Buck like that and Buck just has to learn to accept it. He just didn’t think anyone else would notice the constant heart eyes he threw at the dashing brunette. 

“You” Chimney pointed at him “ are in l-o-v-e with Eddie” he made a heart with his fingers followed by a kissy noise. This time the whole table erupting in laughter at Buck’s expense. 

He pretended that a blush wasn’t decorating every inch of his face and shook his head. “No I’m not. I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He sipped the water infront of him. Stupid designated driver chart making him in charge of everyone’s safety on today of all days. If it was any other day Buck would’ve downed several shots at even the slightest mention of him and Eddie. 

“Buck c’mon” Hen spoke up this time. “Anyone with a pair of working eyes could see that you are head over heels for that man” she smirked at Chimney. 

“Well then get your eyes checked” it was petty and stupid but so were his friends. 

“Aw Buck don’t be embarrassed I think it’s beautiful that you fell for your best friend- it’s like a” Maddie lost her train of thought half way, “like a movie! A cute movie” she exclaimed. 

He rolled his eyes again cursing every moment that lead up to this dreadful evening. 

“Ooo yeah” Karen agreed with a shit eating grin. 

“Admit it Buckaroo you’ve got the hots for Eddie” Chimney crossed his arms with a smug look on his face. 

“I’m not admitting anything” Buck shook his head his hands suddenly a lot more interesting than the subject they were currently on. 

“Admit it” Maddie joined in. Then Hen and Karen followed her wife happily. The whole table now excitedly chanting. “Admit it! Admit it!” Over and over again. 

“Okay I admit it!” Buck responded a little louder than he intended. “I am head over heels for Eddie Diaz. I am so deeply in love with that man that I don’t know what to do and-“

“Buck-“ Chimney spoke up but Buck shook his head ignoring him. The months of bottled up longing melting off his shoulders, his stupidly childish secret no longer burdening him. 

“I have the fattest crush on my best friend and he definitely doesn’t feel the same way Chim-“

“Evan” Maddie spoke up this time but it was too late he couldn’t stop now. 

“So yes I admit it I am madly in love with-with Eddie and I don’t even know why I’m telling you guys this because I’ll never do anything about it because-because I can’t alright so just leave it alone” he finished with a huff surprise on everyone’s face. Not exactly the reaction that he expected. 

But when he followed their eyes he realized they were not looking at him at all. Instead they were all staring at the owner of the brown eyes that were currently burning in to Bucks own. 

He stared at Eddie. Eddie who had looked like he just seen a ghost. Eddie who had just accidentally heard Buck confess his undying love for him. Oh god Eddie heard everything. 

Eddies eyes were wide and his cheeks were the brightest Buck had ever seen. His lips twisted in something between a frown and a smile. 

Bucks eyes widened in realization. His big secret was out and in the worst way possible. He swallowed the lump in his throat rushing out of the bar as quickly as his leg could take him. He ignored the shouts telling him to come back, the sound drowned by his ears ringing. 

Fuck fucking fuck fuck fuck fuuuuuckkkkk. 

He let the cold night air hit his burning skin. Buck 1000% didn’t see his weekend going like this. 

The embarrassment crawling through his skin, everything he confessed replaying in his head. God he was so humiliated. 

The thought of leaving and never looking back was more than tempting. But he couldn’t leave because he just had to be the designated driver tonight. He rolled his eyes instead sliding to the dirty floor. 

His back against the brick wall, giving him some form of stability. Nauseous filled his stomach the look of shock on Eddie’s face replaying every time he closed his eyes. 

Eddie must hate him. The thought of ever facing him again made his stomach do summersaults. 

“Fuck” he placed his head in his hands, never has he felt more stupid in his life. Of course Eddie didn’t like him back how could he for even a measly second think that. 

Eddie would probably call him later and let him down gently. Then he would never speak to Buck again. 

Bucks body stiffened as someone slid beside him, goosebumps erupted on his arms as they pressed against the stranger beside him. 

“Hey” Buck could recognize that voice from a mile away. Eddie. He didn’t even bother to look up from his hands. 

“You don’t have to do this right now Eddie” he mumbled a whole new wave of embarrassment washing over him. 

“Do what?” Eddie was watching him with hopeful eyes not that Buck could see, he could just feel them burning into the side of his head. 

“Let me down gently or whatever” he sniffled “I know you didn’t expect to walk into me professing my undying love for you.” Buck chuckled dryly “So can we just pretend it never happened?” His throat felt raw from the few words. Eddie only hummed chewing on his lips almost as nervous as Buck. 

“What if I don’t want to pretend it never happened?” Eddie spoke up after what felt like hours of silence. 

Buck looked up so quickly something in his neck definitely cracked. His brows furrowed together in confusions as he tilted his head at Eddie. He definitely misheard because if he didn’t that would mean-well Buck didn’t want to bring his hopes up. 

“What?” Buck glanced at Eddie, who was instead gazing at the night sky. Buck couldn’t be losing his hearing at only twenty eight but there’s no way he heard that. 

“I said” he turned towards Buck now his lips slightly upturned. “What if I don’t wanna pretend it never happened” so he definitely said what Buck thought he said. 

Why the hell would he say that? 

“You don’t have to pretend Eddie” he looked away, not being able to hold the intense gaze. “I’m a grown man I can handle-“ but Buck didn’t get to finish his sentence. Instead his unsuspecting lips collided with Eddie’s soft ones. 

Nothing like how he imagine. An explosion erupted throughout him and he was suddenly kissing back, smiling joyful into the kiss. The knot in his stomach melting as Eddie pulled away smiling so brightly. 

“I like you Buck” Eddie was holding his hands now looking at him like he was the entire world and Buck’s heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest. “Like really like you” Eddie chuckled as Buck looked at him confused. “I actually have the fattest crush on you” he smirked and Bucks cheeks erupted in pink again. 

“Shut up” Buck rolled his eyes before kissing Eddie again. This one a lot more sweet and gentle. 

“Do you really want this? I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this” Eddie shook his head at Buck. 

“Buck I’ve been head over heels in love with you for God knows how long.” He pressed his forehead against Bucks. “I definitely didn’t expect it to happen like this but I’m glad it did” he whispered looking lovingly into his eyes. 

“Well you have Chimney to thank for that” Buck smiled. 

“Remind me to send him a thank you card” Eddie whispered smiling just as bright as Buck. “Let’s get back to them before Chimney and Hen start a bar fight” Buck erupted in laughter imagining the drunk duo. 

Eddie pulled him up holding his hand like a lifeline. His heart fluttering as he looked at Eddie’s hand in his own. The feeling so unreal but so right. 

He felt like a high schooler again. Stupidly in love. Thank God for Chimney.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! As always comments are greatly appreciated. You can find me on tumblr with the same user. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
